Hadiah di Pagi Hari
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Berhati-hatilah jika pada suatu hari ada sebuah bingkisan di depan rumahmu. For Infantrum Minor Character Challenge.


A/N: Saya membuat fanfic ini untuk Infantrum Minor Character Challenge. Nikmati aja lah... baca dan review kalo sempat. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**~Hadiah di Pagi Hari~**

*

***  
**

_**Kalau kau mendapat bunga mawar merah dari seseorang, itu artinya "Aku cinta padamu".**_

_**Kalau seseorang memberimu bunga lavender, berarti orang itu meminta agar kau menyadari perasaannya.**_

_**Kalau pada suatu pagi kau menemukan bunga camelia merah jambu di depan pintu rumahmu, itu artinya si pengirim sedang rindu padamu.**_

_**Kalau pacarmu memberi bunga carnation kuning, siapkan hatimu, sebab itu menyimbolkan bahwa kau telah mengecewakannya.**_

_**Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada yang memberimu pot berisi **_**Venus flytrap**_**?**_

***

"_Venus flytrap_?" mata Ino membulat ketika mendengar pertanyaan anak kecil di depannya. "Kau bertanya apa bahasa bunga _Venus flytrap_?"

"Iya!" sahut Konohamaru bersemangat.

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu..." gumam Ino seraya mengambil buku mengenai bahasa bunga di rak di belakangnya. Dia membuka buku itu di meja kasir, sementara Konohamaru berjinjit di depannya, ikut melihat secara terbalik.

"Tidak ada tuh..." jari ramping Ino menelusuri daftar isi. "Tidak ada bahasa bunga untuk _Venus flytrap_. Lagipula, setahuku itu bukan bunga, melainkan tumbuhan pemakan serangga."

"Yah, masa begitu," Konohamaru menggembungkan pipinya kecewa. "Kak Ino tidak punya kamus bahasa bunga yang lain?"

"Ini sudah yang paling lengkap," jawab gadis pirang itu. Konohamaru semakin terlihat tak puas.

"Toko bunga macam apa ini," gerutunya. "Ya sudah, aku tanya ke toko bunga lain saja!"

Bocah itu bersiap pergi meninggalkan Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Tetapi sebelum ia sampai ke pintu, Ino memanggilnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kau bertanya tentang bahasa bunga _Venus flytrap_?" tanyanya heran.

"Tadi pagi ada yang memberiku itu," jawab si bocah. "Di dalam sebuah pot berpita yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumahku. Tidak ada identitas, hanya kartu bertuliskan 'Untuk Konohamaru'."

Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Aneh sekali..." dia menggumam bingung. "Kenapa ada yang memberimu _Venus flytrap_? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tidak tumbuhan lain yang lebih bagus saja?"

"Tidak tahu," Konohamaru mengangkat bahu enteng. "Tapi aku suka kok. Lumayan, untuk mengusir lalat di rumah," dia nyengir, memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong. "Aku pergi, Kak Ino!"

Dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun Ino sudah tidak memerhatikan. Gadis berambut panjang itu kini benar-benar penasaran terhadap bingkisan aneh yang dikirim untuk Konohamaru.

"Tidak lazim memberikan tumbuhan _Venus flytrap _sebagai hadiah..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Selain itu, setahuku tidak ada toko bunga yang menjual tumbuhan itu secara bebas... apalagi di Konoha yang iklimnya tidak cocok untuk menumbuhkan tanaman semacam itu."

Ino kembali membuka kamus bahasa bunga dan menelusuri setiap halaman untuk mencari arti dari memberi _Venus flytrap_, tapi tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

***

Sementara itu, sepanjang hari Konohamaru terus-terusan asyik memerhatikan tanaman barunya. Dia mengajak teman-temannya melihat aksi si _Venus flytrap _memakan serangga. Mereka berkomentar takjub khas anak-anak.

"Hebat!"

"Keren!"

"Aku juga jadi ingin punya tumbuhan seperti ini!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kata Kak Ino, tumbuhan ini tidak dijual di toko-toko bunga di Konoha," tukas Konohamaru sambil menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya penuh kebanggaan. "Besok kalian datang lagi saja ke sini!"

Kedua temannya mengangguk penuh semangat. Setelah mereka berpamitan, Konohamaru masih terus 'bermain-main' dengan tanaman barunya. Bahkan sampai malam hari, ketika dia sudah disuruh tidur.

"Malam ini kau tidur di dekatku," ujar Konohamaru riang sambil menaruh pot _Venus_ itu di samping meja sisi ranjangnya. "Kalau ada nyamuk, kau makan saja!"

Kemudian Konohamaru mematikan lampu dan segera terlelap di balik selimutnya.

Sampai ia mendengar ada suara berisik yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Kita betul-betul akan memakannya, Zeri?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi dia kan masih anak kecil..."

"Dia sudah membunuh keluarga kita, tahu."

Karena merasa terganggu, akhirnya Konohamaru membuka matanya yang masih berat dan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Uh... ada apa sih? Berisik sekali..." bocah itu mengucek-ucek matanya. Namun rasa kantuknya langsung lenyap ketika ia melihat siluet di depannya.

Makhluk berkepala _Venus flytrap_!

"Mo—monster!" seru Konohamaru refleks, sangat ngeri. Dia mencubit pipinya, untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi. Tapi ternyata cubitan itu sakit.

Berarti...

Segera saja, ketakutan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan mendadak ada basah di bagian bawah pahanya.

"Jangan berteriak," kata makhluk itu dengan suara berat mengancam.

"Jangan menakuti dia, Zeri. Kasihan," makhluk itu kembali berujar, namun dengan suara berbeda. Yang ini terkesan lebih santai.

"Diam kau," lagi-lagi makhluk tersebut bicara sendiri, kali ini dengan suaranya yang pertama. "Nah, Konohamaru..."

"Si—si—siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" bisik Konohamaru ketakutan. Dia menyesal sekali karena sering tidak memerhatikan pelajaran di akademi, sehingga kali ini tidak bisa membela diri.

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang mengirim bingkisan untukmu tadi pagi."

"Hei hei, bukan 'aku', Zeri! 'Kami'!" kali ini si suara santai yang bicara.

"Terserahlah," lanjut si suara berat. Konohamaru terlalu ketakutan untuk bertanya-tanya lebih jauh mengenai bagaimana bisa ada dua suara berbeda keluar dari tubuh makhluk itu.

"Ma—mau apa kalian?" si bocah ompong berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Dia menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin. _Kalau Kak Naruto, pasti akan melawan dengan gagah berani. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Kak Naruto!_

"Kami..." makhluk itu maju selangkah mendekati Konohamaru, yang langsung mundur, "...akan memakanmu... karena kau sudah menyakiti keluarga kami..."

"TI—TIDAK!!!" kini Konohamaru sudah tidak bisa tidak menangis. Hilang sudah segala tekadnya untuk berani seperti Kak Naruto. "Kalian bohong! Aku tak pernah menyakiti keluarga kalian! Aku merawat tumbuhan yang kalian kirim tadi pagi baik-baik! Tanya saja pada teman-temanku! Lalu kalian boleh ambil kembali _Venus _itu!"

"Bukan keluarga kami yang itu yang kausakiti," ujar si suara berat. "Dan tanpa kauminta pun, kami memang akan mengambil kembali apa yang kami kirimkan tadi pagi."

"Walaupun itu tidak sopan," lanjut si suara santai.

"Kau diam saja," gerutu si suara berat. "Nah, Konohamaru..."

Konohamaru semakin mengerut. Dia terlalu takut untuk berteriak. Bahkan nampaknya sekarang seluruh saraf motoriknya telah mati saking ngerinya dirinya.

"Jangan takut begitu... ini tidak akan lama kok..."

Sekarang sudah tidak ada jarak antara si makhluk kepala _Venus flytrap _dengan Konohamaru.

***

Tanah di suatu daerah kosong di luar Konohagakure mendadak terbelah dari dalam. Muncullah kepala berambut hijau yang diselubungi kelopak _Venus flytrap_. Kepala... lalu disusul oleh tubuh yang memakai jubah hitam bercorak awan merah. Setelah sosok yang wajahnya belang hitam-putih itu sudah menapak tanah tempatnya muncul, dia mulai berjalan.

"Aku masih merasa seharusnya kita tidak melakukan itu, Zeri..."

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Yang penting kita kenyang, kan?"

"Biasanya kita tidak memakan anak kecil..."

"Dia sudah menyakiti keluarga kita," ujar si suara berat, Zeri, jengkel. "Kau ingat, betapa dia seenaknya saja menginjak-injak _Mimosa _di padang rumput ketika sedang lari-lari bersama teman-temannya! _Mimosa_, saudara kita yang cantik itu."

"Cantik dan pemalu, si Putri Malu," sahut si suara santai, Zetsu.

"Ya," Zeri mengiyakan. "Dia menyakiti _Mimosa _sampai layu dan mati. Sekarang kita memakannya. Impas, kan?"

"Benar juga..."

"Sekarang ayo kembali ke Tuan Madara."

Makhluk itu semakin menjauh.

***

_**Jika ada seseorang memberimu bunga mistletoe, itu artinya dia meminta ciuman manis darimu.**_

_**Jika kekasihmu ingin pergi jauh, berilah bunga azalea yang melambangkan "jaga dirimu untukku".**_

_**Jika pada akhir kencanmu kekasihmu memberi bunga lily putih, berarti dia merasa seperti berada di surga ketika bersamamu.**_

_**Dan jika ada yang memberimu pot berisi **_**Venus flytrap**_**...**_

_**Berhati-hatilah.**_

_**Karena itu artinya...**_

"_**Aku akan memakanmu."**_

**The End**

*

*

Ket: _Mimosa _adalah tumbuhan putri malu, yang memang masih bersaudara dengan _Venus flytrap _alias _Dionaea muscipula_. Mereka bersaudara di tingkat Divisi dan Kelas: Divisi _Magnoliophyta_, Kelas _Magnoliopsida_.

A/N: Cerita yang aneh nan gajel. -_- Makasih udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review!


End file.
